I'm No Angel
by CourtyWilli
Summary: Castiel is stranded as a human after Dean kicks him out of the bunker. His life is difficult, and he's on the fringes of life and death - being hunted by his ex-own kind. What happens to him is a journey of wonder and magic, of utter sadness and pure joy. Come on this journey with us! A new chapter will be uploaded daily!
1. Chapter One

_**I'm No Angel**_

The sun was slowly rising over the ocean, the fog was deep from the salt as it cascaded across the landscape. Rays of light tinted the water as the sun slowly eclipsed over the land, and a man stood alone staring out into the vast expanse of water. He didnt look handsome in his current condition, though in years passed he'd had women swooning after him. He was scruffy, a beard now chiseled its way across his perfectly sculpted chin. There where marks on his cheeks, claw marks, maybe from a fight over scraps. His jacket was torn even though he'd just gotten it, smudged with the blood of many men who'd fought him over food. Two of his ribs where broken as well, but that was his secret. Those beautiful blue eyes of his where long since faded. Being homeless had not treated nor been kind to the ex-angel. He'd already been killed once, and brought back to life, something that weighed heavily on his shoulders. Someone he'd considered a brother had betrayed him again, and at this point even with his current status as hunted, he felt like he was better off alone. The wind was at a light breeze though he paid no mind, he was considering his next move instead.

Castiel was his given name as an Angel. But now he'd had to assume a more human one. Clarence. The name, well pet name that the demon Meg Masters had given him before she died. It fit him well. Finally he leaned down and reached his hands slowly into the water. Cupping some he brought it to his mouth, he was more thirsty than he'd previously thought.

"Hey Man!" A man in shorts and a Johnny Bahama t-shirt appeared, he was older with light blue eyes, maybe his fifties.

Cas turned his attention toward the new face and only offered a smile as if he'd been caught doing something wrong. Slowly, he got to his feet and murmured. "I'm thirsty."

"I wouldnt drink that if I was you" the man explained as he cautiously stepped forward. "Drinking that is like drinking poison, salt water is no good unless you boil it." he continued. "Whats your name?" he asked finally.

Cas didnt answer for a long moment, he was flighty, like an animal cornered looking for an escape. "Look, I dont want to fight." He finally said.

The man offered a smile and said; "I dont want to fight either." he paused a moment. "You look pretty rough, are you homeless? I'm a preacher at the local church, I run the shelter. Maybe I can help you, my name's Jim, Pastor Jim"

Cas accepted his name, but that was all he could accept. "I dont need your help" he said and turned away.

Jim touched him on the shoulder; forcing them to be face to face. "Look, I know its not easy to admit when you need help, lets just start with your name."

Cas turned and listened, finally he spoke. "Its Clarence."

Pastor Jim smiled. "See that wasnt that hard."

Cas was lost in his own mind for a moment. Jim, the name reminded him so much of his vessel, the man who'd lost his life when he'd possessed him. Jimmy Novak.

"Hey, you okay son?" Jim asked.

Cas refocused. "Yeah."

Jim offered another smile. "What brings you out here?"

Cas wasnt quite sure how to answer. "Been on the streets a while, lost my family, on the run, its not easy." he explained.

Jim listened quietly, handed Cas a bottled water. "Thats too bad, seems everyone is struggling now'days."

Cas only nodded, he really wasnt in the mood to be talking to a preacher.

Jim sensed this and smiled. "Theres a shelter not too far from here, ya know, the one I run."

Cas allowed a ghost of a smile but it faded quickly. "Thats where I came from actually." he was struggling desperately with trying to become a human, he still felt very out of place.

"Castiel!" a voice called from behind both men.

Cas turned and was face to face with another angel. "You have to get out of here, run!"

The angel who's vessel was a 20 year old girl wearing a bakini with good looks smirked. "You where too easy to find."

Jim looked from Cas to the girl and stood his ground. "Who are you? Whats going on?"

The new angel looked at Cas. "He knows exactly what this is about" she stepped forward, threw her hand outward and easily sent Cas flying into the water.

Jim watched in horror. "What are you? A Demon!"

Castiel knew the moment she threw her hand upright and out that he was going to be sailing, but into the water, it was something he'd not expected nor calculated. When his body hit sea a whole new wave of feelings overtook him, being wet, and getting water up his nose, he flailed desperately trying to swim but he didnt know how to do that either.

The angel looked at Jim and Cas' desperate attempt to survive. "Come now Cas, I know you've got more fight in you." She giggled as she walked to the waters edge. Lifted her arm again, and this time Cas went sailing into the back corner of a lifeguard building.

Jim was in stunned silence, he watched Clarence, Castiel, this man he was trying to help get thrown so hard into the water, and then a building. Finally he spoke up. "Stop This!"

Cas felt himself get lifted, gagging on water as he sailed through the air, he felt the back corner of the building hit him directly in the ribcage and he felt pain surge through him, through his chest. Blood was coming from his mouth and now his vision was hazy.

Jim ran to Cas as quickly as he could, when he reached him he knew it wasnt good. "Hey, Hey, You're gonna be Okay." he murmured trying to keep his voice calm, but he was starting to panic.

The female angel appeared by Cas' he ad and lifted him up, forcing him to look at her directly in the eyes. "We know where you are Castiel, and the men are marching." she murmured with a smile as she slammed his head down onto the wooden deck of the building. She vanished.

Cas looked up at her; he couldnt move away, he felt like everything below his neck was paralyzed. Her words bounced around in his head, and when she slammed him down, everything went black.

Jim couldnt stop what was happening, that woman was so strong and obviously knew this man. But how? The womans words echoed in his mind as well. He sighed. "Castiel, the Angel of Thursday." he thought to himself, as he looked at Cas unconscious he just kept thinking about how he was going to explain this to anyone.

Castiel was not laying on that deck bleeding and broken. Instead he was, well his brain was back in Heaven. Though he knew that wasnt possible. Suddenly heaven went dark and the air around him became thick with the smell of blood.

Voices rang out; Angels, Humans, Demons. "You killed us, You killed us" they chanted in unison

Cas stood in the middle of them, all of their eyes pinned to him. "I'm sorry" he whimpered, now that he was a human this was one of the worst nightmares he had. The voices got closer and closer, and he could feel hands on him, so many, dragging him down. But before he reached hell, he woke up every time.

Jim watched Cas wake up, just by looking at him he could tell he was concussed. "Hey, take it easy" he murmured.

Cas awoke, pain everywhere, his brain racing trying to figure out what happened. But he couldnt remember. "Who-Who are you?" as he turned his head slightly he saw a man standing over him.

Jim nodded to himself. "Pastor Jim, you dont remember?" he put weight on Cas' shoulder to stop him from getting up.

Cas blinked a few times. "No, I- I dont remember." Cas almost whimpered as he tried to sit up but Jim stopped him.

Jim looked at him, this wasnt good. "Castiel?" he asked, testing out the name.

Cas immediately jumped back and yelped in pain. "How do you know my name?" he waited a few beats of the heart. "You're not an angel are you?" he tried to scoot further away but he had no strength to speak of.

Jim blinked a few times, now it all made sense. "No, No, I'm not. A - Uh, Demon, Angel, the one that was here a few moments ago, are they after you?"

Cas looked around hesitantly trying to get his bearings. He didnt remember anything. "I-I dont know."

Jim looked at him. "Its okay, we will figure it out - for now just take it easy, I will call an ambulance."

**END CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Chapter Two

There was chaos as an ambulance stopped at the emergency entrance the paramedics pulled the bed out of the back of the truck. When the bed made landfall, nurses and other doctors surrounded trying to assess the situation and what was wrong.

A tall doctor approached, brown hair and strong blue eyes. "What have we got Sue?" he asked one of the nurses taking vitals and applying oxygen to the fallen.

Sue, his nurse who was in her early fifties answered. "Thirty something male, laceration on his head, bruises indicate broken ribs maybe a punctured lung, also fluid in his lungs." She paused faced the doctor again, "I tlooks like a car dragged him into water." She murmured.

The attending doctor looked at his nurse "He's in really bad shape, he looks homeless as well. Take him to the ICU, we'll see what we can do for him."

At that moment Pastor Jim, who was well known at the hospital walked through the emergency doors. "Rodger, I'm the one who called the ambulance." He said as he pulled the doctor to the side.

Doctor Rodger Wint turned to face his own Pastor. "Pastor, this man is in very bad shape, he looks like he was dragged under a truck for miles and then dumped in the water" he explained.

Pastor Jim was battling with himself now. "Its hard to explain" he murmured shaking his head.

Dr. Wint only nodded. "I see" he took a few steps and then turned to Pastor Jim. "Hes right through here." He said leading the way.

As Pastor Jim walked, people waved others tried to stop him and chat, but he did not stop. He waved and said "Hello" but that was all he gave, When he and the Doctor reached Cas tears where almost streaming down his cheeks. Cas looked worse than he had on the deck, maybe it was the lighting but he looked so close to death.

"We're going to treat him as long as he'll let us" Dr. Wint murmured.

Jim looked at the Doctor. "Do whatever it takes."

Castiel awoke in the woods; he was feeling no pain and immediately knew he'd either died already or his soul had been stolen. Those where his thoughts. The forest smelled real enough, though the dark undertones only led him to more confusion. He lay where he was for a long time before finally pulling himself upright. He looked around, trying to suss out where he was. His ocean blues scanning everywhere. He began to walk in no direction in particular.

Finally up ahead he saw a house, the scent of oncoming rain was overwhelming him. He tried the door, it was open, slowly and cautiously he looked around. It seemed no one was there. Though Cas knew this was not earth, too well and the rules where set by whoever was running the joint and that was bothering him. He wasn't hungry, or tired and that was bothering him as well.

The house was beautiful; an old brownstone that looked like it was from the mid 1800's, well kept and odd to be sitting in the middle of the woods. Maybe he was dreaming, Cas thought. But this didn't feel like a dream.

Where was he? He needed answers badly.

Lucifer sat alone now. He could hear Castiel rummaging through and about upstairs. Oh what a reunion this would be. He'd taken the form of Nick, the vessel he'd destroyed long ago, it didn't matter. This was his world. He sipped at his whiskey, fire – side and waited.

Castiel heard something downstairs – slowly taking them two by two he walked to the direction of the noise. He saw a man, sitting alone, not facing him.

"Castiel." Lucifer murmured getting to his feet. "What a pleasure." He said extending his arms in a 'I mean no harm' Kind of gesture.

"Lucifer, how did you get out of the cage?" Castiel asked, anger boiled in his blue eyes like azure fire. He took a few steps backward.

"I haven't escaped. This, you see is my playground." He smiled sipping his whiskey. "You're in limbo angel boy."

Castiel snorted. "I'm no angel. Not anymore."

"That's very interesting indeed." Lucifer flashed his winning smile.

Castiel backed up further. "Limbo?" he asked trying to find a weapon of any kind.

Lucifer laughed. "Yes Angel Boy.. Well now your wings have been clipped.. Not angel boy." He smirked. "Your soul cant decide if it wants to live or die, so now you get to be bunk buddies with me, like Sam."

Cas' eyes got wide. "No.. No." he stepped back further, backed up against a cabinet

Lucifer made his move. He moved slowly and stood infront of Cas, smiling. He ran his hand gingerly over his face. "You are a pretty one." He murmured sniffing the air, taking in Cas' scent. "I was once the king of hell" he explained. "Now I've been lowered to torturing souls in limbo, didn't expect to see you here." He laughed holding Cas by the shoulder. "What a welcome surprise."

Cas said nothing, pulling away when Lucifer touched his face, and growled. "You're nothing but a monster." He snarled, lifting his lips to prove his anger.

"Ah, its all coming back to me now." Lucifer smiled wider now. "You tried to stop me, with the Winchesters."

Castiel snorted more. "I failed at that."

Lucifer smiled "Yes, yes you did." He still stood within a breath of Cas. "You know, before you came and retrieved sam he actually was enjoying being my bunk buddy."

Cas growled. "You're lying, he would never.." he threw his arms against Lucifer trying to get him off of him, or away.

"Oh Castiel you are so blind, you always have been." Lucifer smiled letting him hit, it didn't hurt him any. Lucifer then grabbed Cas' wrists and threw him down to the ground. "I'm the one in charge here!" he called out as he rounded on Cas and kicked him a few times in the gut.

Cas felt himself get lifted and then thrown, felt Lucifer's foot connect with his gut and heard his words ringing in his ears. He grunted trying to crawl away desperately.

Lucifer smirked leaning down to face Cas. "As long as you're here, broken angel.. you're my bitch." His voice became eerily serious his green eyes focused. "And I have been waiting so long." Lucifer grabbed Cas by the hair and pulled him back on his feet. He was a few inches taller than his adversary.

Castiel was lost, confused and worried and when Lucifer gripped his hair and dragged him to his feet, he merely stood there, taking everything Lucifer was saying in.

Lucifer caught the worry in Cas' gaze and laughed. "I have wonderful plans for you, broken angel" Lucifer finally moved away, sitting down he offered a whiskey to Cas.

When Lucifer moved away Castiel tried to run for the door, but it was locked. He ran to the back door, through the kitchen but it was locked as well. "Let me out of here!" he called to Lucifer.

Lucifer appeared behind him, in the very tight space of the back landing. "No." was all he said, as he gripped Cas' neck and lifted him off the ground. "You're my chewtoy and you're not getting away." There was evil in Lucifer's gaze now seriousness and anger. "I'm tired of the games" he murmured as he still held Cas off the ground. "You cant die here unless your soul decides it" he explained. "Its just like being an angel" Lucifer then dropped him into a heap on the ground. This, was going to be interesting.

"Sam Winchester?" Pastor Jim stood on his phone outside the ICU

"This is Sam Winchester" the voice on the other end of the line said.

"My name is Pastor Jim. I found your number in the pocket of a homeless man I've been looking after." He explained. "He's in the ICU, here in North Carolina."

"What?! Wh.. What happened?" Sam answered, shocked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" Pastor Jim answered. "Just come fast, they don't think he's going to make it much longer."

"Oh – Oh—Okay." Was all Sam got out of his mouth. He asked for the address. "We're on our way."

Pastor Jim hung up the phone and looked at Cas. "Come on, pull through" he looked down at the paper on Cas' bed, he was on stimulated life support, because of his lungs being severely punctured, six broken ribs, other lacerations and contusions, and a chest tube that was dripping out ocean water. Jim hated himself, He should have tried to help more.


	3. Chapter Three

Sam Winchester hung up the phone. He turned to Dean who had already asked him what was going on. "Cas, he's in a coma." he explained.

Dean immediately got to his feet. "Well, this could be a trap" he thought out loud.

Sam blinked a few times. "What are you talking about Dean?" Suddenly Sam's posture changed and for a moment his eyes glowed blue. Zeke the angel possessing him had taken over.

"Took you long enough Zeke" Dean snorted. "Do we go to Cas or leave him?"

Ezekiel took a few moments to consider. "We leave him, I sense this is a trap too."

Dean nodded slowly, he dare not risk pissing Zeke off, his brother could die. "I agree."

Zeke disappeared and Sam refocused. "Dean, what do you mean a trap?" Sam asked again.

Dean shook his head. "Cas in the hospital, how do we know its true? Kind of trap." Dean lied, he knew the real reason Zeke didnt want to go was because Cas had a target on his back.

Sam snorted anger showing in his eyes and his posture. "So what, He leaves and then something horrible happens and we just ignore it Dean? Is this what we've become?" Sam paced the gritty hotel room trying to find an answer.

Dean sighed. "Yes. A pastor just happens to find your cellphone number and call you? you dont think thats just a little suspicious?" Dean asked his brother.

Sam answered deadpan. "Weirder things have happened Dean." he waited a beat. "I'm going, you can stay here."

Dean grabbed Sam's arm. "No you're not." he tugged him backward. "We're staying put."

Sam, now all anger pulled away. "I'm sorry Dean, Cas saved my life, I am not just abandoning him."

Dean waited, hoping Zeke would reappear. But he didnt. "Sam. If this is a trap, all of the angels hunting Cas are possessing people in that hospital." he explained.

Sam looked at his brother. "I doubt all of them said yes."

Dean snarled, and so badly wanted to say 'Like You?' but he held his tongue. Ambulances sirens in the distance echoed and roared and made Dean think about Cas even more now, was this worth the risk? "Fine, We'll go." he finally said. "The first sight of an angel and we leave." Dean said as he started to pack his stuff.

Sam smiled. "Thank you." which was a rare thing for either of the brothers to say. But it was short lived when Zeke reappeared. "Dean, what are you doing? We kicked Cas out for a reason."

Dean looked at Zeke. "Nothing is going to happen."

Zeke paced. "If something happens I will leave Sam." he stated, harsh words.

Dean allowed the words to bounce around in his head. "Nothing will happen."

Zeke disappeared, "Lets go" Sam said in his own voice.

Three hours later the old Impala pulled up outside the hospital. Dean had told Sam they where cops investigating Cas' attempted murder. It was the perfect cover.

Sam walked in first, and went straight to the visitors center. "Hello, we're here to see the homeless man on life-support."

Dean stayed silent as his brother spoke

The brunette behind the counter looked at them. "Its so horrible someone would do such a thing to a homeless man." she murmured. "Who are you?"

Sam flashed his fake credentials. "Agent Bose"

Dean flashed his. "Agent Hardern"

Sam nodded. "We're Special Agents for the FBI, we investigate Serial Killers." Sam explained talking out of his ass. What was new..?

The girl nodded. "Okay hold on one moment." she picked up the phone and then nodded. "He's still in the ICU we're all rooting for him to pull through. "She said and frowned.

On the walk back Dean looked at Sam. "I dont know if the angels know he's in the hospital, he may have gotten lucky but whatever we're about to see, prepare yourself."

Sam nodded, he struggled seeing people he considered family broken. It was obvious Dean had realized that.

The first thing Dean saw was a man standing over Cas praying. He would have laughed had this been any other situation. "Hey buddy he doesnt -"

Sam stopped him. "Dean thats Pastor Jim." he didnt know how he knew but he did. Lucky guess?

Pastor Jim turned seeing sam and dean he met them halfway down the hallway. "Sam Winchester?" he outstretched his hand to Dean.

Dean laughed. "No thats him, I'm Dean."

Sam shook Pastor Jim's hand. "Its a pleasure." he murmured.

They walked back to Cas together. Pastor Jim stood at the foot of the bed silent.

Sam looked over Cas carefully, the last person he'd seen in a coma was Dean. He couldnt help but allow one perfect tear to stream down his cheek. "Damnit Cas." he murmured, his eyes where wide, he turned his gaze on Dean.

Dean said nothing, he was in stunned silence. Cas being a human had become a burden on them. They where used to him healing right away, and being able to heal others. But to see him like this.. He picked up the file that Pastor Jim had read earlier, though now there was a nurses note that said 'Suspected attempted murder, vehicular murder.' Dean turned to Pastor Jim. "What really happened..?"

Jim hesitated. "You wouldnt believe me" he had every right to be hesitating.

Sam looked slowly from Cas to Jim. "What happened to Cas, Pastor?" his voice was quiet as his eyes glued themselves to Cas.

Pastor Jim sighed. "So his name is really Castiel." he started, considering. "I found him on the beach, trying to drink salt water. He said he was thirsty, he was very flighty and worried I was going to attack him." he paused. "A woman appeared shortly after I convinced him I meant no harm." he explained pacing the room. "She said he was too easy to find, and that he knew exactly what this was about I dont know what 'This' is." he said using air quotations.

Dean stopped him for a moment. "Did Cas know her?"

Pastor Jim shook his head up and down slowly. "Yes. He told me I had to run, to get away. He tried to save me."

Sam piped in finally. "Go On."

Pastor Jim continued. "Then she lifted her hand and threw him into the water, it was obvious this woman was not human. I tried to reach him - " he stopped his eyes welling up with tears.

Dean jumped in. "Not Human?"

Pastor Jim nodded clearing his throat. "Like some kind of demon" he paused. "She beat me to him and threw him again, this time he slammed against the corner of the life-guard building and hit the deck pretty hard. She then appeared and grabbed him, and said "We know where you are Castiel, and the men are marching." after that she slammed his head into the deck. He was in and out until the ambulance came and they sedated him"

Sam looked at Dean, sighed. But he had nothing to say.

Dean looked at Pastor Jim. "That wasnt a demon, it was an angel." he looked at Cas. "They're hunting him, for something he didnt do." he explained and sorrow filled his gaze.

Pastor Jim looked at both the brothers. "How do you know Castiel?" he asked ignoring the hunted part for a moment.

Sam spoke up first. "He's a very good friend of us who had a bad run, we didnt know he was hurt until you called."

Dean only nodded. "We used to run together, until he decided to leave us." he lied, he knew he was going to hell - again.. for lying to a pastor.

Pastor Jim nodded. "I understand." He waited a beat. "Is Cas an angel too?"

Zeke had taken Sam over now. "Dean, they are hunting him here." he said.

Dean turned to Pastor Jim. "Yes, he was." he turned to Zeke. "I know, for now he's safe."

Pastor Jim looked at Dean and then Sam. "What is going on here?"

Dean sighed. "Zeke, Pastor Jim. Jim, Zeke. - Zeke is possessing Sam to keep him alive." Dean said finally. "But Sam doesnt know so keep a trap on it."

Pastor Jim nodded. "Pleasure to meet you Zeke." he outstretched his hand. "Never met an Angel before, I dont know if Cas counts." he said offering a smile.

Zeke didnt return the handshake. "We're in danger Dean. Its only -"

Dean cut Zeke off. "Its going to be fine."

Zeke went to say something but stopped himself, instead he turned Sam back over.

Dean looked at Pastor Jim and nodded. "We need to figure out what angel did this."

Sam looked at Dean, "Yes because I'm going to kill them myself."

Dean just shook his head, he knew that Zeke would never let Sam kill another angel.

Pastor Jim looked at both. "I better be going. My wife gets angry when I miss dinner. Pastors Wives.." he snorted a laugh.

Dean nodded hand outstretched. "It was a pleasure to meet you, and thank you."

Sam nodded but didnt say anything. His eyes where still glued on Cas, worried that if they where taken away he'd stop breathing.

When Pastor Jim left, Dean turned to Sam. "Its different now that he's human and can die. For me anyway. I never thought I'd see him like this."

Sam exploded with rage. "Different! Dean you obviously dont care that he's here, like this. You didnt want to come see him, you let him leave, out into that dangerous world where he's being hunted. No, its not different for you. You're as bad as the angels hunting him!"

Dean was so caught off guard by Sams sudden anger that he fell back a step. "Sam, I-" he very seldom saw this kind of anger in his brother.

Sam cut him off. "No, dont even. I forgave Cas for what he did to my head. I forgave him! Its obvious you didnt." he paused trying to recollect himself. "Go - Now." his voice was shaking as his adrenaline flowed. "Get away from me."

Dean wasnt as much upset that Sam was telling him to leave, it was more that if he reacted this way to Cas being in this shape. How would he react when he figured out he was possessed. Dean, in that moment couldnt stomach it. So he walked out of the room and down to get coffee. Leaving Sam/Zeke alone with Cas, which the more he thought the more it may have been a mistake.

Sam looked down at his broken and beaten friend. "Cas you have to pull through. Team free will, is just Team Will without you. You showed Dean and I what it really meant to be free.." but before he could say more Zeke took over. "Castiel, as much as I want to believe the Winchesters I know your heart. Its too big even for you. I want to know if you helped Metatron, I dont trust that you didnt. Did he trick you brother? It seems a weekness of yours." that was all he said as Sam reappeared.

A nurse walked in. "Oh, I'm sorry, couldnt help but over hear you call him your brother." She smiled. "I'm glad he has family here."

Sam looked at her. "But I didnt..."

Dean reappeared. "She means the whole Team Free Will thing." he lied trying to cover Zeke's tracks. "Right?" he glared at the nurse.

The nurse nodded. "Yes" she said and walked away.

Sam snarled. "How long have you been there..?"

Dean offered Sam a coffee. "Long enough" Saved again, he didnt know when his luck would finally run out.

Sam got to his feet, took the coffee and sighed, broke - tears streaming down his face. "Dean he's not breathing on his own, thats what the machine is doing. We may lose him this time." More tears where sliding down Sam's face.

Dean looked at his brother. "Sam, Cas is a fighter, he's strong. Jimmy's body is healthy despite everything Cas has put it through. He'll make it." he said. Stern.

Sam looked at dean his eyes still spewing tears. "I dont know Dean, I dont know."


	4. Chapter Four

Castiel watched Lucifer sit back down on the couch infront of the fireplace. He said nothing for a long while as his instincts told him he needed to get away, that this man, spirit whatever Lucifer had become was dangerous.

Lucifer sat down on the comfy leather and watched Cas carefully. "Castiel, we where once brothers, Where we not?" he asked. "Both angels fighting for heaven." his voice dragged and he smiled.

Cas snorted at Lucifer. "Do you know what you did? You caused angels to turn on their own kind for not following you, Uriel killed so many angels who wouldnt convert to Lucifer. You stole Sam, from Dean. And I had to sit and watch what that did to him. You didnt do anything good." Cas explained. He stopped as memories consumed him. "You destroyed heaven." he said in a very quiet voice.

Lucifer busted out laughing. "Me, destroy heaven? I think our winner is standing right here!" his voice was booming now as he pointed at Cas. "And the angels, they where just a casualty of war."

Castiel was now very upset, he threw himself forward. "You are a sad excuse for an ex-arch-angel Lucifer."

Lucifer looked at Cas. "And yet I still have more power than you." he said and proved it by getting to his feet, attacking Cas by lifting his arm. Paralyzing him.

Cas watched, paralyzed as Lucifer came after him. "D-dont." He murmured desperately.

Lucifer smiled wide. "That little ego of yours, needs to be knocked down." He rounded Cas "All it takes is a raise of my hand and you cant move." he said as he stood infront of Cas now. "How does it feel, bunk buddy?"

Cas couldnt speak, though he was sure his eyes betrayed his fear.

Lucifer laughed. "You really dont know what you've gotten yourself into, do you?" he smirked, running a hand along Cas' chin. "You thought Purgatory was bad. This, is one hundred times worse."

Cas still couldnt speak, and was fighting against him with everything he had.

Lucifer smiled, feeling more of Cas' plight. "You broken angel are in for a treat." Lucifer knew he'd saved his best tricks for just this reason.

Castiel couldnt even dare to imagine what was in store for him, he knew it was bad and he worried he'd never escape.

Sam had fallen asleep at Cas' side, sitting in the visitors chair. He awoke to the sound of a nurse shuffling around. Stretched and grunted. "Oh, hello." he murmured sleepily.

The nurse was the same woman from days previous. "Hello, wasnt sure anyone would come visit this poor man, we see that too often, I'm glad to know he's loved." she offered a smile.

Sam nodded lightly looking around for his brother. "He's like a brother to us." he explained.

Dean had fallen asleep in the back seat of the Impala, knowing Sam wouldnt leave Cas' side unless he physically pulled him away, Dean hadnt wanted the confrontation so he opted out.

The nurse looked at Cas' vitals, did the routine Observations, which had become a normal sight. She would apply pressure to his cheek, hand and foot, and wright down if it stimulated any kind of reaction. "Still nothing" she murmured, making notes. "Its been almost two weeks." she left for a moment, came back with a towel and other cleaning necessities to clean Cas up. "You might wanna leave." she said looking at Sam.

"Yeah, I'll uh - Go get coffee." Sam said, getting to his feet. He gave Cas one last look and walked past the nurse.

Dean met Sam at the coffee machine. "Hows our broken angel?" he asked.

Sam snorted, still pissed off from the night before. "He's still failing his Obs, Dean."

Dean's eyes went dark. "Thats not good."

Sam sipped his coffee. "No Dean, its not." He paced a few steps.

Dean rounded on him. "Look, we're not doing Cas any good moping around this hospital. We need to find the angel who did this."

Sam considered, "I wouldnt even know where to start." his brain was still hazy, and kept flashing to the image of Cas in that bed.

Dean sighed. "Sam put your hunter brain on. The beach where it happened. Call Pastor Jim, we can follow him there."

Sam nodded, pulled out his cell. "Pastor Jim its Sam, we where hoping you could show us the beach where this happened, please call me back." - To Dean - "He didnt answer" he said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Dean sighed. "Go mope some more until he calls you back."

Castiel awoke tied to a table, and as his eyes scanned the area he realized he was in a basement. He tried to get free but it was to no avail.

Lucifer appeared. "Castiel, took you long enough to wake up." He waved a knife under Cas' throat. "You see, I cant kill you, or You'll wake up in the real world, well.. until you go brain dead. You're far from that still, but I plan on holding out." he laughed.

Cas couldnt speak, Lucifer had duct taped his mouth, but he still struggled against his restraints.

Lucifer was getting off on his struggle. He laughed, and ran the blade of the knife up and down Cas' chest and legs. And suddenly he stabbed it into his right leg.

Cas retched in pain, threw his head back and screamed behind the tape.

Lucifer smiled. "You see, karma is a bitch, somehow she wanted you to get what you deserve from all those years ago." He twisted the blade, "You think that pain is bad?" he twisted it around and around. Breaking muscle and tendons.

Cas had tears going down his face, was screaming but even Lucifer couldnt hear him.

Lucifer pulled the knife out of Cas' leg and circled him. "You see, I'm not as evil as you'd think. Broken Angel. I'm only evil because I have to be." he ripped the tape off Cas' mouth and simultaneously dug the knife into his other leg, a wide smile holding itself across his features.

Castiel screamed in pain, part of him knew Lucifer was still getting off on it. He panted as he tried to swelter the pain as well, it was excruciating.

The world around Cas went dark suddenly and all his pain and wounds disappeared and there was just white. He stood alone.

A figure stood now, in the shadow of the light. "Castiel" his voice murmured. He was African American, the angel Joshua stood, Joshua the angel who'd a direct line to God.

Castiel looked at his brother. "Joshua" he murmured.

Joshua looked at Cas and took a few steps forward. "Castiel, how did you end up here?"

Castiel walked forward now. "I'm being hunted brother." he explained. "For something I didnt do."

Joshua offered Cas a light smile. "I know, I just wish the rest of the angels knew as well."

Castiel looked at Joshua and sighed. "Lucifer told me I was in limbo." he shook his head.

Joshua's eyes got wide. "Lucifer. You saw him?"

Cas nodded. "Before I ended up here." the memories of being tortured overwhelmed him.

Joshua patted Cas' shoulder. "I see, Castiel that was your worst nightmare, or maybe a part of it. Now you're in limbo."

"How do I get out Brother? Sam and Dean need me." Cas almost whimpered the words.

Joshua laughed. "They dont need you, Why do you think Dean kicked you out. Sam is possessed by Ezekiel and he doesnt want anything to do with you." He explained.

Cas looked grim, his blue eyes dark. "No., he wouldnt."

Joshua looked at Cas. "Thats why he told you to leave. Ezekiel doesnt want you to put him in danger."

Castiel collapsed. This news was too hard for him to bare. "No-No.." Again Dean had chosen Sam over him. Why couldnt they both just get it together. Sure he was a threat but he was protected in the bunker.

The white light disappeared, Joshua disappeared and now he was standing in the warehouse where he opened Purgatory, facing himself.

HalluciCas looked at Cas and laughed. "So we finally meet" he spoke in a scruffy voice that Cas knew too well.

Cas was staring into the eyes of himself. "You-" but that was all he could get out.

HalluciCas was wearing the trenchcoat and dirty suit. He smiled. "Me? Cas this is who You used to be." He stepped forward. "What you could be come once more."

Cas looked into his own eyes. "I will die before I become you again."

HalluciCas laughed. "Thats right, I forgot, you're just a human and a victim."

Castiel got to his feet and snarled. "No.." he stepped forward a few steps. "I wanted to kill myself after I realized what I had done, I'm nothing like you!" his voice raised, heart thundering between his temples.

HalluciCas busted out in hysterical laughter. "You are me Castiel, where me. I am part of you!" he got right in Cas' face. "How easy would it be to revert back to me"

Castiel pulled away. "I will never let myself become the monster you are again!" His ocean blue eyes where glowing with pain and anger.

HalluciCas smiled a toothy grin. "With the angels hunting you, you might have to." he snickered.

Cas looked at him. "I wont. I buried you a long time ago. Buried that part of my life, and now I'm better for it. You have no control over me, you're not longer a part of me. And I wont allow you back in." Cas murmured pulling all of his anger and pain into one simple sentence. He would not - become that monster again.

**END CHAPTER FOUR**


	5. Chapter Five

Sam was sitting bedside with Cas, he was day dreaming when he heard a loud gagging noise. He got upright and yelled. "Nurse! Nurse"

Sue rushed in. "Oh my he's waking up"

Cas struggled against the tube in his throat, gagging and trying to pull int out himself.

Sam thought for a moment, it was like watching someone you respect utterly commit suicide. "Help him" he yelped helplessly.

Doctor Wint appeared and he helped the tube out of Cas' throat, When it was finished he looked at Sam. "This is a miracle."

Cas was still unconscious though now breathing on his own.

Doctor Wint looked from Sam to Sue. "He can wake up at any time, I wouldnt leave him. If he wakes up and theres not a familiar face, he's going to be scared. And we dont know what that will do to him."

Sam pulled out his cell. "Dean, Cas is breathing on his own" he said, there was joy in his voice but it was cautious joy.

"I'll be there in a few minutes." Dean replied.

Sam hung up looking at Cas. "I knew you could do it."~~~

Two hours later Castiel indeed woke up, fear and pain all hit him at once. "Whe-where am I?" he whispered, his throat hurt and his voice was completely gone.

Sam shook awake thinking he'd heard something. Dean was still nowhere to be seen again. "Cas! Cas!, Hey"

Cas looked up at Sam. "Sam... What happened.. Where - where are we?"

Sam wondered if Dean was meeting with Pastor Jim. "We're in the hospital. Someone tried to kill you. You where in a coma." he explained.

Cas tried to sit up but he couldnt muster the strength. "Me? What did I do?"

Sam looked at Cas. "Whats the last thing you remember?"

Cas' voice was so hoarse. "_Dean telling me that I couldnt stay in the bunker._"

Sam turned away. "He said that to you?"

Cas only nodded, he lay back suddenly falling asleep.

Sam only sighed, at least Cas was on the mend now.

Pastor Jim sat alone in the diner, watching for Dean. Sipping his coffee. After thirty minutes however he wondered if Dean was even going to show up. Had something come up? Was Castiel okay?. The diner was the setting of the fifties, the waitresses wore poodle skirts and pranced around happily. Pastor Jim only wished he felt the same happiness.

Dean was alone in the Impala staring in at the diner. He sighed. Pastor Jim's big ol' Dodge Ram was sitting in the driveway. Dean really didnt understand the need for a truck that big but; if you wanted one and you could get one he guessed thats what happened. He shifted behind the steering wheel. Something telling him that this was probably a trap. He'd been wondering if Jim had been possessed by an angel for quite a while now. Though he showed none of the signs. It was a curious predicament. Finally he got out of the Impala and walked to the trunk. He was going to be well armed if this turned out to be a trap. He grabbed one of the Angel Blades he and Sam had accumulated over the last few years. A pistol, which he shoved in the back of his pants. He inhaled a deep breath, and then started toward the diner. Slamming the trunk of the Impala shut on his way past it.

Pastor Jim waited for the waitress to come now, to refill his coffee. He was nervous and tense. Like meeting a lover from the internet, you didnt know if they where a catfish or not. Though, this was different because he had a feeling that Dean Winchester was quite capable of handling himself in any situation. He gave off that vibe from the moment he met him. When the waitress refilled his coffee he smiled and nodded to her.

Dean walked inside. He was going to be longer than a few minutes he mused. He pulled open the door, and strode in quickly scanning the area for any threat, though he didnt really see the chance of there really being one. And then he saw her. Sitting alone at the bar. Naomi. He'd been pretty sure she was dead up until this particular moment. Maybe she'd been resurrected. His eyes caught Pastor Jim as well. He walked over to where Naomi was sitting and tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"Naomi?" he asked. Curiousity itching at him. The world was flipping upside down right in front of him.

The woman turned, and looked up at the man asking her a question. "Naomi?" she waited a moment. "You mean the angel that was possessing me." she murmured. The only reason she was asking about this was because he'd used her name.

Dean sighed. Her human vessel had been resurrected without her. "I'm sorry. I thought-"

The woman looked at him. "Shh." she said pulling Dean in close. Whispering in his ear. "Its me."

Dean was suddenly taken aback. She must have been resurrected moments before the angels fell. "I'm.. glad to see you." he whispered back.

Naomi looked at him. "I heard about Castiel." she murmured in soft tones. "I-I think I was brought back to help protect him."

Dean nodded slowly. "I'm here to meet the person who called the ambulance, do you want to come with me?" he asked. It would be nice to have an angel who was on their side for once. Naomi could help them. If she was willing to.

Naomi nodded. "Yes. I want to help in any way I can. Castiel deserves that much from me." She felt horrid for the things she'd done to him. Horrid for the things that had transpired in his name. Now she was going to atone for what she'd done.

Dean started to walk toward Pastor Jim. Looking every few moments to make sure that Naomi was in-tow. He let Naomi sit down first and then he sat down. "Pastor Jim, this is Naomi. She's an angel too." he murmured, looking toward Naomi.

"Yes. I am. Castiel and I are.. friends." Naomi said shyly. Though she knew that wasnt the case. She didnt know where she actually stood with Castiel.

Pastor Jim offered her a smile. "I didnt know there where so many angels among us." he said.

Dean snorted. "Well all of them are right now, they fell from heaven." he looked at Naomi a silent moment of remembrance passing between them.

"I heard about Sam too." Naomi said. "I'm not very sure about Ezekiel. I dont know him that well." she explained. It was so hard for her, being a secret agent, for the equivalent of the CIA for heaven, now she was nothing more than a angel who'd lost everything.

Dean only nodded, taking in her words. He trusted Zeke and that was all that mattered. "Alright; Naomi, if you're willing to help us, Pastor Jim and I are going to go back to the scene where Castiel was attacked."

Naomi shifted uneasily. "So it is true, they're hunting him."

Dean nodded again. "Yes. An angel tried to kill him. They think he helped Metatron close heaven. Its not true." Dean explained.

Naomi sighed. "I knew Metatron was up to something." her voice was soft, and light. "I will do whatever I can to help him. Though I have very sparse powers. I'm practically human too." her eyes went grim. "I wish there was more I could do."

Dean nodded listening to her. "Its okay, as long as you're on our side, and stay on our side you can come along." he smiled.

Pastor Jim watched carefully taking in both Dean and Naomi's words. "I'm glad you have an angel on your side" he said.

Dean got to his feet. "Pastor, you taking your truck or riding in the Impala?"

Pastor Jim looked at Dean and smirked. "I'm taking my truck. I'll lead the way."

Naomi got to her feet as well and looked at both of them. Her gaze was somber. "I'll ride with you Dean." she murmured. "I dont think I can go there myself."

Dean looked from Jim to Naomi. "Okay. That sounds good to me."

Sam had been sitting for over two hours wondering where in the hell Dean had run off to. Cas was still asleep which offered him the opportunity to call him. "Dean where the hell are you?" he asked when Dean answered.

Dean sighed. "Well. Actually, the weirdest thing happened. I went to meet Pastor Jim at the diner and.. Naomi was there."

Sam waited a beat before he spoke. "Naomi? She's alive?"

Dean was sitting right next to her now. "Yes. She was resurrected right before the angels fell." he explained, weirder things had happened.

Sam didnt know exactly how he felt about this development. "I see. Well just be safe." he murmured. "Cas is sleeping, I'm going to stay here." he said. At that point Zeke took over. "Naomi." he said, in his own voice.

Dean realized the shift. "Yes, Zeke, Naomi. She's alive. And she's going to help us hunt down the bitch who hurt Cas."

Zeke shuffled a little. "I dont know how I feel about this."

Dean sighed. "Sam said the same thing Zeke. We're at war with the angels yet again, we need all the help we can get. Naomi's not so bad." He looked over at Naomi who was staring listlessly out the window.

Zeke sighed, and then shifted back to Sam. "Alright, I'm glad at least we have an angel on our side." he said as if nothing had happened.

Dean hung up. "I swear to ... the non-existant God that I'm going to get wiplash."

Naomi perked up for a moment. "I can only imagine what thats like. It has to be hard." she murmured.

Dean laughed. "I'm almost used to it."

**END CHAPTER FIVE**


	6. Chapter Six

The sun rose heavy the next morning. It seemed as tired as the humans who stood under it. It shined through the window where his bed lay. And she stood beside it, alone. Naomi, wrapped in elegance. Her light grey suit - the one she'd always been seen in had been scrapped for a dress top, with a somewhat Japanese floral design on it. Light and dark blues pushed from the bottom and darker flowers radiated across the sides. Very fitting black pants where wore to complete the look; her hair however, as always was pulled back, with bangs hanging off to the side. The nurse had told her that since Castiel woke up that one time, he'd not woken up since. And as her eyes scanned his lifeless form she couldnt imagine why. He looked dead to her. The scrapes and bruises that criss-crossed across his form where undeniable. Sam and Dean where giving her - her time alone with him. Time that she had asked very kindly for.

Sue; the nurse who'd been with them through all of this walked by Cas' room and saw a woman sitting beside his bed. "Ma'am, I havent seen you here before." she wandered in and said, more so asked.

Naomi turned slightly and in her very gentle voice murmured. "Castiel and I go way back." she said and offered a smile. "And I think Sam and Dean needed a break."

Sue checked Cas' reports and smiled in turn. "Yeah, the tall one's been here too long I think." she said referring to Sam, she always got them mixed up.

Naomi offered a light laugh. "They're dedicated, I'll give them that." she rested a hand now on Cas' shoulder. Surprised it wasnt broken too. "Has there been any changes?"

Sue looked at Naomi, "I cant really.. tell you, its against the rules." she explained. "I can speak with Sam and Dean and if they give me permission I can tell you." she offered.

Naomi nodded. What she would give to be an angel once more to just be able to heal him completely. "That sounds great." she smiled.

Sue pulled out her phone and dialed Sam's number. "What's your name again?"

Naomi smirked slightly. "Naomi, they know I'm here."

Sue nodded and when Sam answered she murmured in light tones. "Sam, Hi, its Sue, I have Naomi here, and I was wondering if it was alright to mark her down as someone we can share Castiel's information with." there was a pause, and then "Mmmhm okay, great, thank you." she hung up. "Okay; Sam says that its alright for me to share information with you, let me mark that down here..." she dragged off writing Naomi's name down.

Naomi watched curiously. She'd not been long for earth and still was getting used to humans in all their quirky habits but she didnt voice it. "Okay; thank you so much." she'd have to thank Sam later as well.

Sue turned to Naomi, and sat down on the chair usually reserved for the doctors. "Well; its not.. particularly good. He woke up three days ago for a moment, maybe two. But that was all we got. His obs went back to the same as when he was in a coma and we dont really understand whats going on with his brain." she explained. "Theres life, dont get me wrong, he's not brain dead. But he just.. seems like he doesnt want to be awake."

Naomi listened carefully; her heart was beating quicker with every word. In a way, this was all her fault. Though she wouldnt share that either. She was the one who'd brought Cas out of Purgatory and remolded his brain, drove him to steal the Angel Tablet, and the reason that Metatron tricked him, the reason he was in this condition. Her blue eyes went dark for a moment. She said nothing. She was used to being the bearer of bad news. It happened a lot in the segment of The Host of Heaven she was in. But receiving it, was something completely different.

"Its not looking good. Part of surviving a trauma like this is the brain wanting to wake up. He seems like he'd rather just, waste away." Sue said, as carefully as she could.

Naomi finally spoke. "I dont blame him, honestly. After everything he's been through, I wouldnt want to wake up either."

Sue nodded lightly, though she didnt know the entire story. "Sam and Dean told me some of it last night; how he's on the run from family." she said.

Naomi couldnt help but smile. She really did enjoy the way that Sam and Dean where able to tell the truth- and absolutely lie at the same time. It always was something of a comfort. But then again that was their entire life too. "Yes. They're under the impression that he did something when they dont know the entire truth." she explained. "I'm on his side. Fighting for him. And I'll give my life to protect him." she murmured in soft tones.

Sue smiled; happy to hear it. "Yes, I heard his family is.. violent."

Sam appeared and as he walked in the door he said "Understatement." he nodded to Naomi, and then to Sue. "How's he doing?" he asked, looking toward Naomi.

Naomi smiled, happy to see Sam she'd not met him yet. "Its a pleasure to finally meet you Sam." she murmured and walked over to shake his hand.

Sam nodded lightly. "Pleasures mine. I'm glad to see you're back." he offered her a light smile. The humor passed between them for a moment.

Sue nodded and said. "Well I better take my leave. I'll keep all three of you appraised of any changes." she said, having other patients to attend to.

Sam sat down in the chair that Sue was occupying and looked at Naomi. She was as beautiful as Dean had said she was. She had a confidence about her that he couldnt match to anyone else he'd met, but then again she had been at one time The Host of Heaven's CIA Agent. "Where you resurrected too?" Sam blurted out.

Naomi was facing the window at that moment and did not turn to face him. "I believe Metatron killed me, and then resurrected me just before the angels fell." she explained. "I'm human however, just as Cas' is. My powers are all but gone." she reached into her jacket. "However I still do have this." she held out her angel blade. It had the power of an ArchAngel's Blade. Quickly she put it back. "I dont know what that means or if it just was left there by Metatron because he was in such a hurry he forgot. But.. at least we have some defense."

Sam nodded slowly; they had a few in the trunk of the Impala as well. They'd collected Angel Blades over the last few years, picking them up, knowing that they would need them. "Thats interesting." he said, trying to figure it out himself but nothing made much sense. "Dean went to get food; hope Chinese is alright with you." Sam offered a smile.

Naomi shifted and faced him. "Thats fine, I'm not a picky eater." she murmured. She wondered how Dean was holding up. "Maybe Cas will wake up when he smells the delicious Chinese food." she said and offered Sam a smile. It was hard to be genuinely happy but she had to fake it to feel it.

Sam offered a light laugh. "Yeah, maybe." But suddenly his eyes glowed blue and he stood upright. His posture changed and so did his demeanor.

"Naomi." Zeke murmured. He took a few steps forward. "I dont know if I should be happy or annoyed that you're helping the Winchesters."

Naomi had already prepared herself for this. Since Dean had spoken of Sam's possession she knew what was going on. "Ezekiel. Its nice to see you again too." she murmured keeping her calm.

Zeke stepped forward again. "They dont need your protecting." he said, his voice was harsh and cold.

Naomi didnt move. "I'm not protecting them. I'm helping them, Castiel deserves that much from me."

Zeke snorted. "I'm protecting Sam, and Dean. If you intervene in that I will leave Sam to die."

Naomi shook her head. She knew Ezekiel, but not as well as she thought she did. She hadnt lied to Dean when she said she didnt know him. But she'd heard things about him, prayed they werent true. "I'm sure you will. You're only in this for yourself anyway. Sam's prime meat, and you're just using both of them."

Zeke walked over to Naomi's jacket, and pulled out the Angel Blade she'd brandished to Sam. "Its interesting how you dont know me at all but you have these assumptions." he played with it in his hands. "You cant stop me."

At that point Dean walked in. "Alright, alright put your junk away." he snorted setting down the food on the table. "Zeke, leave her alone. She's safe." he looked at Naomi and then the Angel Blade. "I trust her. You should too."

Zeke looked from Naomi to Dean and gave Naomi a look that said 'You're very lucky.' - "Alright. I'm sorry; I cant trust anyone who calls themselves an Angel right now."

Dean nodded slowly and then snorted. "Neither can we, but Naomi's not an angel anymore Zeke."

Naomi breathed a sigh of relief.

"We had a very long day yesterday, nothing turned up at the beach." Dean explained to Zeke. He then walked out of the room, knowing Zeke was going to shift back.

Sure enough Zeke shifted back and Sam reappeared. "So, all we can really do is take care of Cas while he's out ya know? - " his voice cut, he smelled food.

Dean pretended to walk in with a bag of food but it was really just coffee stuff. "Yep, I brought it." he said as he appeared once more in the doorway. Clever.

Naomi watched this all happen and just shook her head. Dean was going to get warn out with the lie eventually. She knew it. Though she too thought he was pretty smart in the way he was approaching it. "It smells very good." she said.

Sam looked over to Cas. Still no movement. Not even the scent of chicken could stir him. "What did you get?" he asked his brother.

Dean smirked. "Everything." he pulled out a container that he'd marked with an S for Sam, and handed it to him. "Here you go bro." then he pulled out the one he'd marked with D for Dean, and set it on the table. "Feel free to go through and pick what you want Naomi, its a buffet." he smiled.

Naomi was hungry but not enough to eat, instead she nodded lightly "Thats kind of you, thank you." she said as she walked back over to Cas' bed. She gripped his hand tight with hers and just sighed.

Sam watched carefully. He could see her face, she was forlorn. "He's going to be okay." he said as he got up setting his food down. "We're gonna make sure of it."

Dean kept chowing down, he wasnt the sentimental type like his brother.

Castiel was lost; standing on the bow of a pirate ship looking out into the ocean. It was another one of those crazy dreams that he'd had before. He didnt know, nor understand it. He could hear voices behind him - pirates. It was cold, dark and rainy. The drops of rain pelted his face and head as though they where atomic bombs being dropped from planes. He turned; and just as he did the wind picked up blowing the mast so quickly it seemed as though it was trying to break free.

"Aye mate, we got us a lively one here." a man appeared, he looked slightly like he'd been dead one hundred years. "He's needin ta walk the plank me thinks." he said as he stepped forward and assessed Cas.

Cas said nothing; he was getting bored of these crazy worlds his brain took him into. He knew he couldnt die. And knew they werent real, which was a plus.

"Aye, you dont speak when you're threatened do you, matey?" the Captain said; thats who was talking to him now.

Cas snorted; lifted his arm and punched out as hard as he could. Connected with the pirates nose and fleed. He was sure he'd hit him so hard he'd broken his nose. Or killed him, either way he was going to get away. He ran across the deck, and more pirates appeared. Ghosts, he thought, most likely. There was a chill in the air that was undeniable and it made his body shake but he had no time to stop and revel in it. He threw himself upward onto one of the lines of rope hanging from the mast and started repelling upward. Though on second thought that was probably a bad idea. When he got high enough he jumped onto the crows nest and climbed back down hoping that the ladder would lead somewhere he could hide. When he hit the inner part of the ship he quickly allowed his eyes to adjust to the harshly dark lighting and searched out a refuge.

The pirates where hot on his tail though they hadnt expected him to just abruptly disappear. It was a ship after all, there wasnt many places he could go.

The thought had crossed Castiel's mind that he might be better off just jumping in the water and trying to survive until help arrived. And then he realized this wasnt real life and he only could speculate at what monsters waited for him in the water. This was the safest bet. He wandered around looking for any kind of weapon; though as he reached in his own pockets he found his Angel Blade. Was he an angel? that wasnt possible. He ignored the fire inside him, itching at him. He didnt believe it. Finally he found a crate, opened it up, and jumped in. When he did, the pirate world disappeared and he appeared beside himself in the hospital. Naomi was sitting beside him, holding his hand, Sam and Dean where chowing down on Chinese. He was a ghost. He figured that much out when he tried to touch Naomi but his hand went right through her. It was heart-breaking to him. But maybe he was dreaming again, Naomi was dead, wasnt she?

Dean finished eating, cleaned up his mess and stretched out in his visitors chair. "Time for a nap I think." he murmured.

Sam just shook his head. "If you say so."

Naomi perked up. "I just - felt something." she explained. "Something.. cold."

Dean perked quickly now, and got to his feet. "What do you mean?"

Sam did the same, though he didnt move from his seat.

Naomi looked around. "I felt it.. on my shoulder." she murmured. Looking around. "Come on, do it again." she called out in a whisper.

Castiel could hear them, could see them, and now Naomi had felt him. He touched her again lightly on the shoulder, and left his hand there. It was a desperate attempt to let them know he was still alive.

Naomi reached her hand up, and touched exactly where Cas was touching her. "He's here.." she murmured looking around again. "I feel him."

Dean walked over to the other side of the bed. "Just like with me..." he murmured. Remembering the time he was in a Coma and he'd tried to communicate with Sam, that felt so long ago. "Cas you mean?" he asked just to be sure.

Naomi nodded lightly. "Yes, its Cas." tears where streaming down her face now.

Castiel watched them react, and would have cried too if he could have. He was stuck in this body that didnt want to wake up; but he did. He really did. When tears started down Naomi's face he all but wanted to wipe them away and tell her he was okay.

Sam got to his feet, grabbed the Impala keys and ran outside. Without saying a word.

Dean knew exactly what he was doing, and didnt know if it was going to work or not. "I know where he's going." he explained to Naomi. "To get the Ouija board."

Naomi looked puzzled. "The what?"

Dean shifted his feet. "Ouija Board, it helps you communicate with ghosts, well.. more so to freak people out at slumber parties but Sam and I learned that it can actually work."

Naomi nodded.

Sam returned just as quickly as he left, pulled the board out of the box and set it on the table. "Naomi come here." he called out "He's trying to communicate with you, so you have to be the one to do it."

Naomi complied, still tears streamed down her cheeks. "Okay." she put her hand on the marker and waited.

Castiel didnt quite understand what was going on, but he walked over and put his hands there too.

"Cas, is that you?" Naomi asked wondering if Cas was even really there.

The dial started to move; Cas pulled it slowly to "Yes" - "Yes, I'm here." he murmured to himself.

Naomi jumped back for a moment when it moved. "Its him." She stated unable to believe it herself.

Sam and Dean merely watched, carefully.

Naomi murmured. "I'm so sorry Castiel, for everything I did to you. For all the things I made you do in the name of Heaven."

Castiel sighed, he hadnt expected her to say those things. He moved the dial to ' I - T - S O-K '

Naomi jumped back again. "When this happened to you, did you remember what you talked about after you woke up?"

Dean only shook his head. "No, I didnt. - Sam told me later."

Naomi nodded, she'd wanted to apologize to him in person anyway. "Cas, are you okay?"

Cas pulled the dial back to "Yes"

Naomi sniffled a sob and nodded, she was glad.

**END CHAPTER SIX**


	7. Chapter Seven

Naomi awoke, late in the morning; the sun was shining through the color lacking blinds. She was alone in her hotel room. She'd been dreaming of visiting Castiel and hadnt yet seen him. The Winchesters had both agreed that it probably wasnt the best of ideas at this point. And she'd agreed. If Cas woke up and saw her, the first thing he would think might put him back under. She wasnt willing to take that risk and she had let Dean know that she was here if he needed her. She rolled over and threw her feet over the side of the bed. Coffee sounded like a good choice this morning. She had told Dean that she could afford a hotel, and just to drop her off. He'd given her one of their throw away cells so that she could get a hold of him as well. She'd been surprised to see him trust her so easily. Maybe it was because they where both at the point where it was easier to make due and deal than fight it out at this point. Castiel needed all the friends he could get, and so did Sam and Dean. They where on his side too. That was what she believed anyway.

Naomi's phone rang.

"Naomi?" Dean was on the other line.

"Hello." she murmured.

"We're heading back up to the hospital, maybe you could go question Pastor Jim again?" he asked, he hated to ask her to do anything but she'd already stated that she wanted to be here for Cas.

Naomi thought for a little bit. "I could do that; or maybe look for witnesses at the beach." she offered.

Dean thought for a moment at the offer. "That sounds good. I'll keep you posted on Cas."

"Alright." Naomi said.

Dean hung up the phone.

So that was the plan; she was going to walk back to the beach, Naomi got up and decided to take a shower first, and then she was going to get dressed, after she was finished showering she pulled on her dress shirt, the light grey and white with grey pants. It had become her signature look and she figured it would help her get formal information out of others. She pulled her hair back; allowing her bangs to hang on her face. She really didnt have that much that she could call her own, make up being sparse. Once she felt like she looked alright; she walked out to the outer part of the hotel. She'd purposely picked this hotel because it was on the beach, where Cas had been attacked. She hadnt lost all of her tricks yet. Thinking that put a smile on her face.

There where tons of people on the beach, it was a beautiful summer day. People where swimming, others where cooking out on the beach, partying. For the most part they where enjoying themselves and had no idea that something was amiss. Though at this particular moment nothing was amiss, but little did all the people on the beach know they where about to be questioned by a master interrogator.

Naomi walked up and down the beach once. It took her about an hour. Sussing out the people and sizing them up, wondering how many frequented this place on a daily basis and how many had actually seen what had happened to Cas. Slowly but surely she made her track back down by the life-guard building.

There was a man in a life guard uniform standing at the edge of the building. The same place that Cas had fallen. He was watching the waters carefully to make sure no one got hurt, or drowned on his watch.

Naomi approached him slowly and cautiously. She didnt want to startle him, knowing that humans where very easily thrown into a whirlwind of emotions. She cleared her throat when she stepped onto the landing and tried to envision Cas flying and slamming into the very building she stood beside now. "Hello." she murmured in soft tones.

The man turned around; he looked at Naomi as if she was a cop. 'cause he thought she was. He was tall, had a spectacular six pack, and long brown hair, with blue eyes. "Oh, hello ma'am." he retorted.

Naomi stepped a few steps forward. "I'm Naomi, I was wondering if maybe we could chat about something that happened the other night." she explained. "Have you heard anything about it? Ambulances where called." she added hoping it would goat his memory.

The man took a moment; considering trying to think. "I dont think I was on shift at the time. I do recall someone mentioning that a man had flown into the air and landed where you're standing." he explained. "I heard it was pretty bad too."

Naomi nodded slowly. "We're trying to figure out who did this." she waited a beat. "If you have any information or you remember anything please call me." she held out her hand and handed the man a card with her cell-phone number on it. Her blue eyes never leaving him.

He nodded slowly. "Alright, that I can do." and then walked away.

Naomi, all elegance walked down the landing and tried to figure out whom else she could talk to. She didnt want to spend the day running into dead ends that was for sure. Next she approached a man sitting in a beach chair next to the life guard post. He seemed old enough to not give her any lies, and smart enough to be able to tell him what was what. "Sir!" she called out to him on her approach. She was not used to this ground work, everything came easy to her back in Heaven.

The man turned to face a woman who was dressed way too fancy to be at the beach. He took her for a cop as well. And he knew why she was here. "Hello, I'm Jason." he explained before she had a chance to ask his name.

Naomi smiled as she stopped infront of him. "Hello, I'm Naomi." she offered. "I'm looking for information on an incident that happened a few nights ago." she pointed to the life guard post and then looked back at the man.

"Yes. I figured that was why you where here" he explained running a hand through his short, salt and pepper hair. His green eyes where focused on her.

Naomi stayed silent urging him on.

Jason got to his feet so he didnt feel so awkward talking in the position he was in. "That man, what happened to him wasnt... normal. I saw everything." he explained. "That woman; she wasnt human either. I always thought that there was something else going on in the world. That proved it to me." he explained.

Naomi stopped him for a moment. "Can you tell me what you saw?"

Jason nodded lightly. "That man was doomed the moment that woman lifted her hand. She threw him into the water, and then into that building" - he pointed to the life guard post. "And that man who was with him was quick to call the ambulances, they showed up so quickly. I wouldnt be surprised if he was on the side of the woman who attacked him."

Naomi listened, nodding lightly. She had had the same suspicion of Pastor Jim but never voiced it.

Jason continued. "Is he alright? Do you know? I'd like to send his family my condolences."

Naomi looked at him, and nodded, the man was easy over forty, and seemed sincere enough. "He's in a coma at the moment. The doctors are doing everything they can." Naomi said, slickly. Though she didnt know anymore than this man in front of her did.

Jason nodded lightly. "Well at least he's alive. I didnt know if he was dead or alive when the ambulance came." he murmured.

Naomi nodded. "Do you know who did this to him? It seems like a pretty small town here." she offered hoping to rattle something out of him.

Jason thought for a moment, maybe two and then realized he did know the girl. "Tessa Wright" he murmured. "She lives close to here and goes to college here as well." he explained.

Naomi nodded once more. "Alright, thank you so much for your help." Finally they had a lead. Naomi turned and started to walk away.

Jason hollered after her. "If you find out who did this please make sure they pay!"

Naomi smiled a little. Oh, she would. She pulled out her cellphone and called Dean. "I have a lead, I know who did it." she explained before he could even say 'Hello'

Dean snorted. "Well Hello to you too Naomi." he paused. "And you do? I didnt take you for the detective type."

Naomi waited a beat. "Dean, I was part of the Host of Heaven's CIA. Anyway, the girl who was possessed, her name is Tessa Wright. Maybe you can work your magic and find her?" Naomi asked. "I want in, when you track down her address." she added an addendum at the end.

Dean took the information and then considered. "You sure you're up for this? We dont know what we could find."

Naomi shifted her weight on her feet where she was standing as she listened. "Yes I am sure." and she was.

Dean who was sitting in a restaurant with Sam just nodded at him. "Alright, you're in then, but you follow our lead, and listen to us at all times." he explained.

Naomi nodded. "I can do that." she thought of Castiel and how they where one step closer to finding the woman or angel or whoever or whatever it was who'd done this to him. She headed back to her hotel, it was mid-day and she needed to rest and gather her thoughts together. This was big, for her, being allowed to hunt with Sam and Dean. For him to trust her the way he had been the last few days was big as well and she wasnt going to be taking it lightly. Nor did she want to ruin it.

Dean explained what was going on with Sam and they both agreed that Naomi was alright to come along if she listened and did what they told her. She could turn out to be a valuable asset to them. Dean really wasnt a fan of keeping her around but she was here and she was an ex-angel willing to help them. Those where in short supply as of late. And as he sat on his bed in the hotel watching Sam type away on the computer those thoughts flooded his mind.

Sam searched for Tessa Wright, hoping to find something but nothing came up. "Her name isnt bringing anything up" he told Dean.

Dean snorted. "Maybe the guy was lying to Naomi?" he offered. "Search college records."

Sam listened and sure enough it popped up. "Found her. Twenty-Two, lives at home, goes to the local college, and damn she is exactly what Pastor Jim explained her as." he turned the laptop so Dean could see.

Dean looked up and sure enough - the picture was from the abdomen up, and his eyes went... he had to readjust them. "Well she's lucky." he blurted out. Wished he hadnt. "Alright; find her address, lets find out whats going on."

Sam nodded and searched down the page for the girls address. It was right next to the beach too. Sam pulled up a map on Google Maps and realized that her family house sat right on the water. Which was pricey for one and two, stupid. All Sam could think about was what if there was a hurricane. He guessed that was probably why he didnt live on the ocean. "Here she is. Not too far from here at all, maybe ten minutes." he said showing his brother on the map.

Dean nodded lightly. If an angel had possessed the poor girl, she'd had not had to go far to find Cas that was for sure. He wondered how she had found him in the first place. He was warded. Though the rogue Reapers had found him pretty easily as well. He had no idea what rules had changed in his Supernatural world but he didnt like it. "Alright. Tomorrow we find her and we figure out what's going on." he nodded looking at the clock.

Sam nodded and started to get in his pjs. It was already after seven. "I agree. I need some sleep." he fell face down into his bed and was asleep.

Dean looked over and couldnt help but smile. Hearing his brother breathing next to him was a great comfort. He always missed it when they had their tiffs and Sam stayed somewhere else. Dean got his pj's on as well and plopped down on his back staring up at the ceiling. "Hang on Cas" he whispered in the dark. "We're getting close."


	8. Chapter Eight

The morning was slow. Sam had woken up before his brother. He was struggling desperately to try and figure out what Dean was keeping from him. He knew something was not right. There had been a few times that had caught his attention though he did not pry. He knew if Dean was hiding something from him it would come out eventually, it always did. He just hoped that it wasnt something so major that he wouldnt be able to bear it. That was their style he guessed. Keeping things from each-other until the last possible moment. He stood now, outside of the hotel room. The sun was just rising, though he did not know what time it was. He was behind the Impala getting the guns and Angel Blades and other assorted items they may need to take an angel on ready.

Dean awoke from a nightmare, shaking and tears wet on his face. It had been happening more often than he realized. He looked around surprised to see that Sam had gone. It was just as well, he didnt want his brother to see him like this. He got to his feet quickly, walked into the bathroom and threw water against his paled skin. "Damnit Cas." he muttered to himself in the mirror. The journey with Castiel had not been easy, on anyone, Dean had watched him go from Hammer of God, to doubting what he was doing, to turning into God himself, and then falling from grace. He'd saved Sam, and went crazy from it. They'd ended up in Purgatory together, and Dean had to face that Cas didnt think that he deserved to live. A few months later, Cas lost his grace, and became human, and Dean, so desperately wanted to help him, but he couldnt. Not with Sam at risk. He sighed; the memories of the last nine years flashing back at him all at once. He walked out into the living area of the hotel room, and grabbed some clothes. Put them on, and sighed. Holstered a pistol to the back of his pants and then walked outside. He saw Sam looming over the back of the Impala. Good, he wasnt doing anything stupid.

"Sammy.." Dean murmured as he approached and stood beside his brother, staring into the back of the Impala.

"Hey Dean." Sam answered. He really loved it when Dean called him Sammy. And he only let his brother use that name.

"So this is it huh?" Dean said, his voice still scruffed from just waking up.

"I wonder what this Angel thinks they're doing. I dont understand why they cant get that Cas didnt do anything." Sam stated, moving stuff around in the trunk, trying to make access easier.

Dean nodded. "I dont either. Unless Metatron told them that its all Cas' fault." he voiced.

Sam considered. "I dont know. Why would he do that? How many angels knew what he and Cas where up to before they fell? It seems to me like everyones just assuming." Sam's voice dragged off as he put his hands on the infamous Colt. He held it for a moment and then tucked it under a hidden compartment.

Dean watched Sam carefully pick up the Colt. "Those flying ass monkeys seem to do that a lot." he muttered.

Sam couldnt help but smile. "You should call Naomi." he murmured.

Dean nodded but they werent leaving yet and he still hadnt decided if he really wanted her in on this. He was too afraid she'd slow them down. Though she was Ex-Heaven's CIA. She probably knew tricks. He mulled it over in his head.

Sam looked at his brother, and knew what he was thinking. "You should Dean. She's an ex-agent for heaven. I'm betting they're pretty much top class compared to the American CIA." Sam explained.

Dean and his brother had both decided to call whatever Naomi was a part of the Heavenly CIA just to make everything easier. Because thats what it felt like, and the way Cas explained it to them, it sounded like that. "Alright, Alright." he said as he pulled out his phone.

Ring...ring...ring...ring.

"Hello?" it was Naomi's voice.

Dean responded. "Naomi? Hey, we're going to be leaving the hotel soon. We'll come pick you up."

Naomi's voice was quiet, as she answered "No, dont come. They're here." she whispered helplessly.

Dean's attention immediately kicked as his instinct struck him. He gave that look at Sam that he knew his brother would understand without him saying anything. They spoke often with their eyes. "Alright, alright." Dean said to her, though he was lying.

The phone hung up on its own.

Sam immediately spoke. "Dean whats the matter?"

Dean ran to the front of the Impala speaking as he did. "Naomi's in trouble. She said 'They're here' and told me not to come."

Sam followed suit and jumped in the passenger seat of the car. "We have to go save her."

Dean nodded, in agreement. If she died now, that would be on them. And he refused to have the blood of another angel on his hands.

"You cant do this." Naomi spoke to her captor who had tied her to a chair and was pacing back and forth.

"Naomi, Naomi. I cant believe Metatron resurrected you. You where so lucky. But not now. You're going to tell me where Castiel is or I'm going to kill you." the voice said. The angel who Naomi couldnt quite put her hand on who it was, had taken the vessel of a man in his early thirties.

Naomi shook her head. "I'll die first."

"Yes, yes you will." he murmured and pulled himself forward. He went to stab her but stopped inches before his Angel Blade met flesh. "But not quickly." he said, and smiled. "I know everything you did Naomi. How you pried your way into the minds of Heaven's soldiers, how you raised Castiel from Purgatory. How you ordered the murder of Samandriel. Naomi, you are quite the leader."

Naomi shook her head. The memories. "No. That was my previous life. I'm not like that now, I dont do those things." she murmured. She'd regretted every decision she'd made. She wished so desperately she could go back and change it.

"Where. Is. Castiel!" the man growled now as he stabbed her in the leg.

Naomi cried out in pain, her head falling backward. "I-Wont-Tell-You." she said in the same tone the angel had asked her the question.

"You will, Naomi." he murmured and twisted the blade. It wasnt deep, but enough to hurt. He pulled open her shirt, and cut a few times across her chest as well.

Naomi winced and grimaced and tried to bear the pain. She still wasnt going to talk. If she could hold off long enough maybe Sam and Dean could get there to save her.

Suddenly the door burst open and Dean lead with a gun and angel blade at the ready. "Hey, AssMonkey" he snarled looking directly at Naomi.

Sam followed behind him, and tried to run to Naomi's side.

The Angel was shocked to see that Sam and Dean had arrived. "What is this!" he called out. "Dont come any closer or I slice her head off of her spine." he called out and jumped behind Naomi and put the knife to her neck.

Dean watched carefully, aiming his pistol at the man's head. "Is that so?" he looked over at Sam.

Sam had reached into their duffel bag and grabbed some Holy Oil. "I think you're going to let her go, or I'm going to fry your broken wings." he murmured.

The Angel looked at Sam, and then Dean. "How did you...?" he sliced Naomi's neck a little just for effect. "She's going to tell me where Castiel is, and then I'm going to kill her. Thats how this is going to go." he explained now getting more angry.

Dean looked at Sam and then Naomi and then back at the angel. "Yeah, I doubt it." he said and pulled off a round from his pistol.

The moment it made contact with the angel's forehead he fell backward. Hit the ground hard.

In the same instant Dean was springing forward and threw himself onto the Angel. They struggled as Dean pulled his own Angel Blade upright. He drove it down, and hit the angel in the chest.

Sam watched his brother and knew he was out for blood.

Naomi felt the knife leave her neck, and heard the angel hit the floor. She breathed a sigh of relief.

Dean killed the angel, and got to his feet snorting. "Something is not right." he murmured, voicing that no white light had appeared nor wings on the floor, though, he didnt know if that still happened now.

Sam untied Naomi and they stood there looking over the fallen.

Dean snorted. "Doesnt matter, you're safe, and we can go kill another angel." he said and smiled.

Naomi walked into the bathroom and got a towel, she was limping a little. She tried to quell her bleeding wounds.

Dean sighed. "Its only 10 o'clock." he murmured looking over at the alarm clock on the table. "Its going to be a very, very long day."

Sam looked at his brother and laughed. "I dont disagree."

Naomi reappeared and looked at the two boys. "You guys are something." she murmured. "Thank you."

Dean nodded and smiled. "All in a days work. I'm gettin' sick of these ass monkey's taking up my space." he looked at Naomi. "No offense."

Naomi offered a light smile. "None taken."

Sam leaned down and pulled out the fallen angel's wallet. "Guys... Uh." he looked up at Dean and he neednt not say anything, once more for it was all over his face.

Dean looked down at his brother. He saw the look. "What...?"

Sam looked at the man's drivers license. "This mans name is Robert Wright.. and he has the same address as Tessa, and a picture of her. I'm betting this was her father." he said, looking back up at Dean.

"Son of a bitch." he muttered and shook his head. "We just stumbled upon a whole family that said yes." he growled.

Sam looked at Naomi and then at Dean. "This, is not good."

Dean snorted at Sam. "You think Shurlock?"

Naomi said nothing and just listened to the two brothers go back and forth. She sighed. This was quite the turn of events. She hadnt seen it coming.

Dean looked at Sam and Naomi. "Looks like we're going to be murdering an entire family at this rate." he hated the thought. Hated killing innocent people who where possessed. It had become way too commonplace in his life. "This is just great." he muttered.

Sam got to his feet and walked over and handed the license and picture to Dean. "It just never gets easier."

Naomi finally spoke up. "I didnt realize how difficult being a Hunter was until just now. I dont envy what you guys are about to do." she said, offering them a look of solidarity.

"I dont either." Sam said.

"Son of a bitch." Dean said again looking at the license. "Sam. He's a teacher at the collage his daughter goes to." he said, pulling out the man's work ID.

"Thats great." Sam muttered. This just kept getting better and better.

"Damn you stupid ass monkeys." Dean grumbled under his breath.

"We have a lot of work to do." Sam said and started toward the door.

Dean followed him, though he was not happy with this development.

Naomi followed behind them reluctant to watch how this was going to all turn out. She wasnt quite sure they where doing the right thing now. But no one ever told the Winchesters what to do. And this was the road they where taking, she was going to ride along with them.

**END CHAPTER EIGHT.**


	9. Chapter Nine: O' Death

_O Death, O Death, O Death,  
Won't you spare me over til another year?_

But what is this, that I cant see?  
With ice cold hands taking hold of me...

When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
Who will have mercy on your soul?

Castiel stood alone, overlooking a large lake, he stood on dock. Trench-coat and dirty suit had returned, for now. The air was so warm, he was feeling rather hot in his over-dress. But he knew he was not awake, and he knew that this was another one of those dreams he kept having. Though he did not flee, nor did he move. He looked down over the edge of the dock and could see his reflection. But it was not of him, now. It was him in the real world, what his mangled body really looked like. And it shocked him. He stepped back, shaking his head.

Death, in all of his encountanance, one of the four horsemen of the apocalypse appeared. Slick black suit, cane. He stood just at the end of the dock staring at a man he knew too well. Though he did not speak a word.

Castiel felt him; his prying eyes boring into his back, and turned. "Death." he murmured in a scruffy undertone.

Death couldnt help but offer a smile. "Ah, I see we meet again." he murmured. "I had a feeling I was going to be reaping someone."

Castiel looked at him, shook his head. "But.. I dont want to die." he took a few more steps forward.

Death stopped moving and stood, clicking his cane down on the wooden dock. "You see, no one wants to die Castiel. I cant believe you're still alive."

Castiel snorted. "Believe me, resurrection gets worse every time."

Death stayed silent for a moment, taking in Castiel's life energy and examining it. "How interesting is this. Last time I saw you, you where God, now you're nothing more than a human. Wasnt I right about the Leviathan?"

Castiel snorted, now he was getting annoyed. "Yes. I am nothing more than a human." he answered. Why was Death giving him fore-play. He didnt know.

Death smiled again, it was amusing. "So, anyway; I'm here to reap you." he said and stepped a few steps forward.

Castiel stepped backward now. "I'm not going to let you." he said, wishing desperately that he was still an angel. But he wasnt.

Death smirked. "Oh come now Cas." he stopped moving again. It would have been very easy for him to take Cas' soul, though the thought of toying around with him was much better.

Castiel snorted and stepped back again, getting too close to the edge. "Death, Please." he begged now. Cas was not one to beg, but this was Death and he was going to. "I dont want to die. I have to fix Heaven." he finally stated. It came off his tongue before he could stop it.

Death would have laughed if he'd not been taken aback by Cas' words. "You, fix heaven? What did you do now?" he stepped forward again.

Castiel shook his head. "I didnt do anything. I didnt. Metatron stole my grace, and now all of the angels think I was in it with him. Death all of the angels are on earth now." He wondered how Death didnt know this.

Death looked at him, and for a moment something that looked like sympathy crossed his gaze. "The angels... are hunting you then, hmm?"

Castiel merely nodded. "Thats why I cant die, I have... I have to fix this."

Death nodded as well. "I see. Well, if it is you, who is the key, because he stole your grace, I will let you live." he explained. "But next time? Next time you die, I'm not making deals, so stay alive." he said, he shifted and turned, starting to walk away.

Castiel stopped him. "Thank you." he nodded.

The sound of clattering hooves engulfed the area, and Death was gone.

Castiel awoke; alone in that hospital bed, his eyes searching for anything, anyone but there was none to be found. His body was tense as pain surged all through him, and he yelped in pain. He reached down and up making sure all of his limbs where still intact.

Sue, the nurse that Sam and Dean knew too well was just by chance walking by Cas' room and saw him moving around. "Hey, hey" she called out moving quickly to stop him from moving. "Dont move around too much okay." she said, she could tell he was disoriented and that he didnt know what was going on.

Cas saw Sue and heard her words but his brain was thinking 'Escape' - "I-I have to..." he shifted and pain surged across his ribcage and into his lungs. He coughed. "Get..."

Sue looked at him and frowned. "Cas.. You're not going anywhere." she said tempted to strap him down.

Cas shifted again trying to get free of the bed, and Sue's arms. "I have.. to..." he shifted and despite the enormous amount of pain he was in, kept trying to get up.

Sue finally decided that since he was so disoriented she would strap him down for now. And she did. It was a fight but she got him settled. "There. Now you're not going anywhere, you're going to cause yourself more harm than good if you keep fighting." she murmured, her voice soft, and caring.

Castiel couldnt stop her from strapping him down and he struggled against the restraints. He said nothing, realizing he'd lost. Just stared lifelessly up at the ceiling.

Sue pulled out her phone, dialed Dean's number. "Dean, this is Sue at the hospital, Castiel is awake." she listened for a bit, and then hung up the phone. "Dean and Sam are coming." she murmured making sure all of Cas' IV's and stuff where alright.

Dean was rushing to the hospital now. Everything they had planned had to be sidetracked because they needed to talk to Cas. Needed to get anything out of him that they could to help them take on Tessa. "Alright, Naomi, you're coming with us." he said to her in the back-seat of the Impala. "But. We're not going to let him see you just yet. We'll give you the signal when its alright to come back and see him." he murmured.

Sam agreed and nodded, though he still wasnt sure it was a good idea just yet.

Naomi offered a light smile and said. "Alright, that sounds good to me."

When they reached the hospital Dean was infront of everyone else. He walked briskly trying to get to Cas as quickly as possible. When they reached the ward, and walked up to Cas' room he hesitated a beat before walking inside. He approached the bed, and saw that Cas was tied down. He knew what that meant. "Cas?" he asked.. "Cas?"

Castiel turned his head and looked down at the end of the bed, and there stood Dean, and Sam. "Dean.. Sam...?" he didnt know if he was hallucinating or dreaming. "Is it really you?" he asked, his voice - still a whisper.

Sam stepped forward and put his hand on Cas' arm. "Yes. Its really us."

Dean looked at Sam and then Cas. "We're still hunting the Angel who did this to you." he explained. He didnt want to give him all the details about how he'd killed an Angel only hours previous. Was just going to keep it simple. "How are you feeling? Do you remember anything?"

Cas looked at Dean, listening and then answered. "No, I dont - remember anything... why am I here?"

Deans heart sank. Maybe it was because he was concussed, or his injuries where so bad. This meant that Cas was not going to be able to give them any information on how to fight this angel. "Its a long story. Dont want to wear you out with it." he explained.

Cas sighed, turning his head away from Dean and Sam to face the side of the room. He wanted to know, but he also didnt know if it was worth knowing right now. "Okay." he murmured quietly.

Dean cleared his throat; "Someone else is here to see you." he finally said. "Uh-" He looked at Sam.

Sam walked out of the room and grabbed Naomi.

Cas watched the door warily. It only took seconds for him to recognize her. He suddenly was filled with all of the memories of the last few years, all of the things he'd done, that she'd made him do. It overwhelmed him. But he handled it pretty well, and only murmured her name. "Naomi."

Dean watched carefully; making sure that Cas seeing Naomi wasnt going to put him into a coma again.

Naomi approached slowly; she didnt want to make him fall back under, nor did she want to harm him in any way. She stood next to his bed. "Castiel." she murmured. "I am so sorry." she said, and her blue eyes went dark. "For, everything."

Castiel was taken aback and would have shifted uneasily as she apologized if he could have. He didnt know what to say. Though he knew they all could see the emotion that was hidden in his gaze. "I-"

Naomi cut him off. "Shh, its okay Castiel."

Sam watched Naomi and Cas have the exchange, and was glad that there where no ill feelings at this point, though he didnt know what that meant for when Cas was back on his feet, but he was glad that him seeing Naomi hadnt thrown him back into a coma. He stood silently, not saying anything for a long while.

Naomi sat down in the visitors chair. "I can stay here, Castiel, and keep you company while Sam and Dean go and hunt the angel." she murmured. "If you want me to." It was so hard for her to see him like this. Knowing that on some level part of his wounds where her fault.

Cas considered for a long moment, realizing that being alone was something he did not want to be right now. Even if it was Naomi. "That - sounds good." he murmured.

Naomi couldnt help but smile. "Okay." she said. She looked up at Sam and Dean and nodded.

Dean looked at Cas and then Naomi. "Alright, that works for me." he murmured. "You can protect him here too while we're gone." it was a good thing. He hoped desperately that Naomi wasnt playing them and that this was really what it looked like. He didnt know what he'd do with himself if he left Cas and Naomi alone and she ended up killing him. Those fears and worries overwhelmed him for a moment. Though he knew Naomi knew that if something happened to Cas he'd hunt her down too. He'd let this happen, and pray. Just pray.

Sam stepped forward now and put his hand back on Cas' "Its going to be okay, we're going to take care of you" he murmured offering Cas a smile. "You'll be back on your feet soon." he said and started for the door.

Dean looked at Naomi and then Cas. "If anything happens. Call me. I dont care when, or where, just call me." he said, his eyes where stern and he meant it. He turned and started for the door as well.

Naomi sighed, once Sam and Dean had left she turned back to Cas. "Are you in a lot of pain?" she asked. "Do you need anything?"

Cas' answer to her was. "Naomi, what are you doing here? You - you where dead."

Naomi had prepared herself for his hostility. "Metatron resurrected me right before the angels fell. I'm... human." she murmured.

Cas' brain was too exhausted to work out all of the things that could mean and he just merely nodded to her. "I see." he said. He cleared his throat and it made his lungs hurt. "Yes... there is a lot of pain." he explained. "I- I'm not used to this."

Naomi offered a light smile. "Yes. Either am I. Its a very interesting thing, pain is."

Cas turned to face her and his blue eyes where all emotion. "I- I'm glad to see you." he murmured. "Dont tell Sam and Dean that though."

Naomi just looked at him, her look was of unamusement but inside she was happy. "I wont."

Cas turned his head and just like that he was asleep, forever drowning in the world that his brain created for him.

Naomi watched him slowly drift off. She sighed, reaching over and running her finger along his hand. It was going to be a long journey.. for all of them she knew. But she also knew that Castiel was a fighter, he was strong and wouldnt give up so easily. He looked so frail, and weak laying there though, and it broke her heart.


	10. STORY HOLD

Hey guys,

I know its been a while since I've written anything and thats because I am currently in the UK staying with my boyfriend.

I will probably write something as the week progresses but right now its on hold.

Get ready, 'cause Chapter 10 is going to be GOOD :D

POSTING SOON!

LOVE YA.


End file.
